An Impenetrable Sadness
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Molly is having a rough day. Sherlock provides the comfort that she needs.


**I had a really rough day recently. I entered into a dark place and had a hard time getting myself out of it. Thanks to the incredible and wonderful seasalticecream32 (his-little-troll) I was able to do so.**

 **I honestly don't know what I would do with myself if I didn't have Sherlolly and the lovely sherlollians of this fantastic fandom! Without fail Sherlolly helped to make me feel better, and I ended up writing a short little ficlet.**

 **I decided to share what I wrote, mostly because I love all of you and I can only hope that maybe my little story will help others in the way it helped me.**

* * *

An Impenetrable Sadness

* * *

It was one of those days, when she felt crippled, stifled. As if someone had reached inside of her and ripped out her heart and soul. To do anything took too much effort; this was most definitely going to be a 'stay in bed' type of day.

After she texted her boss that she would be unable to come to work she felt exhausted, drained in entirety. She didn't wait for a reply, instead turning off her phone and placing it on her nightstand, face down. Toby had come up on to the bed, tucking himself up against the curve of her back, purring softly. She felt numb.

Hour after hour passed. She began to cry in bouts, unable to come up with a reason for her tears. Her head ached from both lack of food and water, but she couldn't bring herself to get either. Toby hadn't left her side. She tried to sleep, but found she couldn't.

As morning passed into afternoon she began to feel listless, barely aware of her surroundings; only able to focus on the sadness that permeated her very being. The sound of the turning of her flat door hinges did not reach her ears, nor the soft, familiar footfalls that slowly grew closer. Her bedroom door opened and she still didn't move, entirely unaware of the presence of the Consulting Detective.

He had taken off his coat, scarf and suit jacket, as well as his shoes. He stood in the doorway for several more minutes. When she still made no sign of taking notice of him he turned around and walked away. A short time later he returned with a plate of buttered toast and a large glass of water. Toby picked up his head and let out a soft meow as Sherlock stepped into the room. The feline got up and stretched, before jumping off of the bed and rubbing up against Sherlock's legs. He then left the room, knowing that his comfort was no longer currently needed. Molly still hadn't moved. Sherlock walked over to the side of the bed where she was laying and set down the plate and glass of water. He kneeled down in front of her, so that her gaze would meet his.

"You need to eat and drink something, Molly."

She blinked, focusing more strongly on him. Her eyebrows met and she turned her face into the pillow before letting out a muffled, "no."

"Please Molly, for me?"

She released a great sigh and he slipped his arms beneath her, helping her to sit up. She leaned into him, grateful for his strong hold, not having the energy to do it herself. She downed half of the glass of water, than ate one, two, three slices of toast, before emptying the glass. When she was finished she moved out of his arms and lay back down, not looking at him. Sherlock stood up, moving to the other side of the bed. Molly didn't turn to see what he was doing. He got up onto the mattress, molding his body against the back of hers, slipping an arm over her stomach.

"Please Sherlock." Her voice was barely a whisper. "You don't need to be here. You don't need to see me like this. Just leave."

He laid his cheek on the side of her neck. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

Her body shook as another sigh escaped her. When she began to move he lifted his arm so that she could turn towards him. She buried her face into his chest, clutching at his shirt front. He slipped his arm fully around her, resting his cheek against her hair. Another shaky sigh escaped her. His hand began to slowly move up and down her back, in rhythmic circles.

He softly recited to her the elements of the periodic table. He was about half way through when the sound of a quiet snore stopped him. He glanced down and found that she had drifted off to sleep. Perhaps the periodic table wasn't the most stimulating of subjects. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, never loosening his hold, determined to be there for her as long as she needed him. He could only hope that it would be for forever.

 _Sometimes all we need is comfort and silence. Not questions._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And there you have it.**

 **Definitely not my happiest of ficlet's, but it made me feel better writing it. I can only hope that it will help other's to feel better too.**


End file.
